This invention relates generally to the field of window shades, and more particularly to a shade which is used to protect the interior of a vehicle from the sun's rays.
Sunlight entering the windows of a vehicle, such as a parked car, will cause the air temperature within the car's interior to reach uncomfortably high levels, particularly when all of the windows of the car are shut. In addition, the steering wheel and seats may also be heated to a temperature which makes skin contact painful. Not only does this cause discomfort to the driver and passengers upon returning to the car, these high temperatures and the solar radiation cause fading and cracking of surfaces within the car's interior, such as the dashboard. In order to avoid the discomfort described above, and to avoid the expense of replacing a sun damaged dashboard, it is desirable to provide a means to block the sun's rays from entering the car.
A number of sunscreens have been developed for use in blocking the sun's rays while a car is parked. The patent to Levy (U.S. Pat. No. 4,202,396) discloses a foldable, rigid cardboard sheet which is propped up on the dashboard. Another previous device is a foldable fan which spreads out into a semi-circular shape and is secured to the windshield by means of suction cups. Also, roller shades have been adapted for use on vehicle windows. Typically, the shade is secured to the windshield by suction cups. Also, custom fit blankets have been designed to be secured to the interior of a windshield and entirely cover the windshield.
All of the above devices suffer from a number of drawbacks. Significantly, all of the devices, with the exception of the fan, must be completely removed from the windshield when not in use, so that the driver has unobstructed vision through the windshield. Once removed, the devices are difficult to store within the car since they are large and may not fit within a standard glove compartment. Thus, the device must occupy space on a seat or on the floor of the car. Further, all of the previous devices, except the blanket, have been unable to completely cover the entire windshield due to differences in the shape of the sunscreen and the windshield, thus allowing sun to enter the car. Also, the prior devices are awkward to handle and deploy.
Thus, a need exists for a compact sunscreen which is easy to operate, substantially covers an entire vehicle window, and does not have to be removed from the window when the vehicle is in use.